Pearl (Steven Universe)
Pearl is one of the main protagonists in the series, Steven Universe. She is one of the Crystal Gems. Appearance Pearl has a thin, bird-like body and pale white skin with a greenish tint. Her short hair is a pastel orange and is styled to a point at the back of her head. She has large blue eyes and a pointed nose. She wears a light blue top with a yellow star and pale pink shorts under an iridescent blue and green skirt. Her shoes are pastel green with lime green socks. Her gem stone is a large pearl embedded in her forehead. After her regeneration in "Steven The Sword Fighter", Pearl now wears a cyan tunic with a big yellow star in the front along with a turqouise sash tied around her wast with pale orange shorts, pink socks and cyan shoes. Personality Pearl is a perfectionist, even going through all the trouble to organize Amethyst's room. She puts a lot of thought and reason into her plans and actions. Though she is very graceful and controlled, she sometimes gets flustered when plans are messed up, or when Amethyst says something she doesn't think Steven should hear. She is very caring and motherly that way. She is also supportive. Abilities All Gems have the ability to summon a weapon, retreat to her gem to heal, and shapeshift. Her weapon is a spear, which she pulls out of the gemstone on her forehead. She is also able to project holographic images from her gem. In "Watermelon Steven", it's shown that Pearl to have the ability of psammokinesis (sand manipulation), as well as having the ability of shooting an energy blast of light from her spear. Evolution Gallery PearlGemClear.png|Pearl's gemstone File:Pearl_transparent.png|Pearl's old outfit before her regeneration Pearlop.png Pearl old art.png|Pearl's old design Pearl New.png|Pearl's new outfit after her regeneration Pearl's Spear.png|Pearl's Spear File:Steven_character_pearl_174x252.png|Pearl's updated design Amethyst and Pearl fighting.png File:Pearl_2.png|Pearl's Heroic Grin File:NOT_EVEN_CLOSE.PNG|Pearl standing up against Sugilite File:PoorPearl.jpg|Pearl crying after failing to have Steven return to his normal self Pearl Casual.jpg|Pearl's casual outfit Pearl in Space Race.jpg|Pearl's space suit Steven hugging Pearl.png|Pearl mourning Rose Quartz, over a decade after her leave. NewPearl.png Rose's Scabbard (55).PNG 11138167 805009566251662 4506915242644353862 n.jpg Young_Pretty_Pearl.png|Pearl when she was young. Pearl and Rose in The Gem War.png|Pearl and Rose in The Gem War Pearl love Rose.png tumblr_nup2osQt8t1seyyrao2_500.gif|"WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME DO THIS FOR YOU, ROSE?!" Robot.finish (1).png|Pearlbot in "Back to the Barn" The_Answer_00053.png|Young Pearl in "The Answer" 1511901_1434843730146947_8343921138451188126_n.jpg|Young Pearl in "We Need to Talk" File:What_Are_Gems_Chibi_Pearl.png|Chibi Pearl Youhavealobsteronyourbutt.gif|Butt Lobster on Pearl ButtLobster.png Pearl_(Distance_Model).png|Pearl's far-distance render WaterPearl.png|Pearl water-clone When_It_Rains_Pearl_03.png Tumblr_nm7l4qWFuX1rrl3zmo1_250.jpg Say_Uncle_(62).png Tumblr o5hrf8c6Az1vnokczo2 540.gif tumblr_o4b6op0zZo1vn3d7ao4_500.gif tumblr_o54uc1YBTS1vn3d7ao1_500.gif Trivia *In gem-stone mythos, pearls are often associated with beauty, modesty, purity and happiness. *Pearls are light pink or white gems similar to the one "Pearl" has on her head. *As revealed in "Together Breakfast", she owns a collection of swords. *It is hinted in "Cheeseburger Backpack" that she and the other Gems (except Steven) may in fact be over a hundred years old. **''"On The Run"'' confirmed this by both confirming that Amethyst is both 6,000 years old and the youngest of the Crystal Gems (Besides Steven). *Pearl's gemstone is located on her head. It may support the fact that Pearl is the brains of the group. *Pearl is one of the three Crystal Gems to have a new outfit after their regeneration, the others being Garnet in "Jail Break" and Amethyst in "Reformed" and is the first Gem to have a new outfit after their regeneration. *Pearl is voiced by Deedee Magno Hall, who was famous for being one of the stars in the All New Mickey Mouse Club. External Links *Pearl - StevenUniverse Wiki Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Swordsmen Category:Spear Users Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Genius Category:Humanoid Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Superorganism Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Shape Shifters Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Neatfreaks Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Universal Protection Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Energy Beings Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Supporters Category:Revived Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Envious Heroes Category:Asexual Category:Serious Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Aliens Category:Protectors Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Obsessed Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Force-Field Users Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Defectors Category:Super Hero Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Heroines Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Child Nurturer Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Bully Slayers Category:Tomboys Category:Related to Villain Category:Book Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Hunters Category:Siblings Category:Tricksters Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Parents